Fushigi Yuugi Wiki:IRC
hELLo, welcome to the live chat. The channel is not restricted to Fushigi Yuugi talk. Discussions can relate to anything from one's favorite character, to a more off-topic subject like how one's day has been. Discussions about the wiki and Fushigi Yuugi are also welcome, though. Rules #'Play nice with others' - The channel will not be used to insult others or put people down. If you continue to insult someone or flame the channel with nonsense, you will be banned. If any user expresses that you are annoying them with an action, message, or joke, you are to respect their wishes and stop. #'Caution: spoilers are expected' - We will try our best to prevent any users from spoiling the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep until the North American and European releases, but be warned that not all users will be able to be stopped fast enough to prevent you from remaining "unspoiled." You can ignore a user's messages through the ignore command (----- /ignore nick), and clear all messages from your screen by using the clear command (/clear). #'The IRC uses the wiki's native tongue' - Please use proper English. 133t Sp33k is not something we want to read. Abbrevations such as "YGOTAS", "KH", and "FFWiki" are acceptable, but please try to stay within reason. Repeated use of "text talk", such as "idk", "omg", "bff", and etc. will be counted as a violation of this rule. #'Be yourself' - Do not abuse the /nick function to rapidly change your nick. While it is considered acceptable to change your nick temporarily for a short period of time once the community has identified you, it is not okay to change your nick several times in a short period of time. In addition, sockpuppets will not be tolerated. If you are a suspected sockpuppet, you will be banned. Don't think we're stupid, we've dealt with plenty of socks and flamers; we will identify you, confront you, and ban you. It is preferred that you use your Kingdom Hearts wiki user name on the IRC, but this is not mandatory. There is a 16 character limit for user names. #'The IRC channel is not to be abused for role-play' - We are aware that we have many users who are part of the channel's regular community who can be very comedic, but do not abuse the me command (/me) to role-play. Abusing this command will be counted as spamming the channel, and will get you kicked or banned from the channel. #'Do not spam the channel' - Nobody wants their chat window to be filled with repeated lines of the same message. Spam is not fun for us to deal with or for anyone to read, nor is it funny. Spamming the channel with any material will get you kicked or banned. Bot abuse is also a big part of spamming. It's okay to do commands, but having a huge wall of text of them is overdoing it. If you want to test things, take it to a PM. #'Do not request to be kicked from the channel' - When on this wiki's channel, it is considered improper to ask to be kicked by a channel operator. Channel operators will kick nicks from the channel as they see fit; kicking nicks by their own request is a misuse of a channel operator's power, and can get the nick requesting a kick banned from the channel and the kicking-by-request channel operator de-OPed. Keep in mind that a regular user has the power to use the "ghost" command (see under "Common commands" how to). #'Chat language, topics, and links should be PG-rated at most' - We have many younger users as the result of Kingdom Hearts age demographic; therefore, conversations should bear in mind there are most likely teenagers and children present. Users should act appropriately in the main room; posting offensive or profane material there will result in bans and possibly other consequences. Side chats and PMs are exempt from this rule. :::If you so choose to censor profane language, it must be completely censored, not partially censored. Incomplete censorship will count as an eligible offence to be warned for. For example, ***** is fine, but not sh**. Substitutes must also fully censor the word, not contain the word with an extra character or two. ::::Acronyms using profane language, such as "WTF" and "GTFO" are also warnable, but not quite as much as using the actual words in context. Two uses of profane acronyms will result in a warning instead of a seperate warning for each acronym. Ban Policy Channel operators, please follow these guidelines when disciplining users with warnings, kicks, and bans from #wikia-kingdomhearts. *'Step 1': A user breaks a rule. *'Step 2': Query (PM) the user with a link to the rulesThe link is http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki:IRC#Rules and identify what rule they have broken. *'Step 3': The same user breaks a rule again; tell the user in the query (PM) that they are being given their last warning. *'Step 4': If the user breaks another rule, proceed to activating your channel operator functions and kicking the user from the channel. *'Step 5': Next time the same user breaks a rule, they are to be banned from #wikia-kingdomhearts for one day; they were told to stop. *'Step 6': If the user returns to the channel after their ban, they are on a thin leash. The user is only to receive one warning. If the user breaks a rule again, they are to be banned for a longer amount of time, according to the ban progression below. Ban progression: (one day) → (three days) → (one week) → (permanent ban) This plan is also flexible in the cases of extreme offenses that we do not cover in the rules section of the IRC guidelines, such as spamming with racist or pornographic material on the channel, not to mention just plain-out trolling. In these cases, a channel operator should proceed immediately to banning the user for one day, and continue from there with the ban progression if the user persists. Channel operators: It is extremely important that all warnings, kicks, and bans are logged here. To get the password to edit the warning log, contact DTN by e-mail or an IRC query. :WARNING: The warning log is almost guarenteed to, at all times, contain profanity and spoilers for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, so please be aware of this before opening the log! Joining Web client *Wikia has a CGI:IRC gateway for our channel that lets you join the chat room from a normal web page. Just put in your username and choose "#wikia-kingdomhearts" from the drop-down list. Note: The Wikia CGI:IRC gateway has been unreliable recently and users are advised to find alternatives. *Freenode's webchat is a more convenient web client. Simply type in your nick and "#wikia-kingdomhearts" in the channel box. As of June 19th 2009 Freenode's server is no longer available via Mibbit. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support - see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Pidgin is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. *irssi is an IRC-only client that uses a text-mode user interface. *BitchX is an IRC-only console application client. *EPiC is an IRC-only client for Unix systems that is descended from the ircII client, it uses a text-mode user interface. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. *X-Chat Aqua is a full featured IRC client for OS X that is easy to setup and use. *Colloquy is an open-source IRC, SILC and ICB client for Mac OS X. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Setup instructions To log in, you need to configure your client. After you log in, it is rather straightforward. The parameters are: *Server: irc.freenode.net *Channel: #wikia-kingdomhearts (note the correct spelling) Most IRC clients, in particular mIRC, Miranda and X-Chat, have "Freenode" in the default network list, you only need to select it. After you are connected to the server, type /join #wikia-kingdomhearts in the reply box and press Enter. Custom instructions for specific clients to come. UTF-8 The #wikia-kingdomhearts channel uses the UTF-8 encoding, just like the Wiki proper. This should not pose a problem with English, as UTF-8 is backwards compatible with ASCII-127, but non-Latin scripts (such as Greek or Cyrillic) may be rendered improperly in UTF-8-incapable clients. Common commands All commands must be prefixed with a forward slash (/). *'/nick new-nick-here': changes your nickname. As Rule #4 states, this is not to be abused. *'/me action-here': Makes the "<" and ">" disappear from your next message to portray an action. For example, "/me defeats Roxas" becomes "*Nick defeats Roxas". As Rule #5 states, this is not to be abused. *'/query nick-here message-here': sends a private message to the specified nick. Starts a "PM", also known as a "Query". *'/ignore nick-here': ignores any message the specified nick sends. *'/join #channel-here': join another channel. Only works with other channels on the current network. *'/quit message-here': quits IRC and leaves a message. *'/part #channel-here message-here': leaves only the current channel. *'/clear': clears the current log. Useful if your chat window begins to lag. *'/ns ghost yourpassword': "ghosts" or logs off a nick. Useful when you suddenly get logged off and see your old nick online when you log back on. OP commands *'/topic new-topic-here': allows the topic to be modified. *'/kick nick-here message-here': kicks the specified nick out of the channel, displaying for them the message specified. *'/mode #wikia-kingdomhearts +b nick!ident@*': bans a specific user from using a certain nick, ident, or IP address. This list is by no means exhaustive. Further information can be found by typing /help or on this website.